quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Alex
Alex is the twelfth episode of the first season of Quantico. Synopsis Alex finds herself in the middle of a congressional hearing to testify about the terrorist bombings. Convinced Elias didn’t act alone, she is determined to find answers and the truth. While back at Quantico, a new group of NATS join Alex and her classmates, causing tension and competition between the groups of trainees. Plot Alex attends a congressional hearing to testify about the terrorist bombings and is convinced that Elias didn't act alone. The bomb in July 2016 at the Command Center killed 32 FBI agents, including Clayton. Clayton's affair with Shelby has gone public, ruining her career. Duncan Howell commits suicide exclaiming that, like Elias, he "didn't have a choice." On trial, Alex reverses her position, stating that Elias had no accomplice (despite believing otherwise). Alex receives a phone call from an anonymous person claiming to be the one she's looking for and requesting a meeting with her. At the specified location, the caller sends Alex the suicide video of Duncan and tells her that she will help to "finish what they started," right before Natalie shows up and reveals a bomb strapped to her. At Quantico, the NATs are in competition against another team of more experienced trainees including Will Olsen, Iris Chang, and Drew Perales. The trainees from both classes are to train and live together. Meanwhile, Charlie discloses to Raina the names of his kidnappers. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Josh Hopkins as Liam O'Connor *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah and Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Tate Ellington as Simon Asher *Graham Rogers as Caleb Haas *Anabelle Acosta as Natalie Vasquez Guest Starring *Jacob Artist as Brandon Fletcher *J. Mallory McCree as Charlie Price *Lenny Platt as Drew Perales *Li Jun Li as Iris Chang *Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen *David Alpay as Duncan Howell *Noam Jenkins as Khaled Said *Marcia Cross as Claire Haas *Rick Cosnett as Elias Harper (credit only) Trivia *The title of the episode is named after the lead character of the show, Alex Parrish. *It was revealed in the episode, that the Command Center bombing occurred four days, after the Grand Central bombing. *Shelby Wyatt is no longer considered a FBI agent due to her relationship with Clayton been exposed as part of the process of the congressional testimony. Her status as an agent was revoked by the organization. *This episode introduces Drew Perales, Iris Chang, and Will Olsen. *Rick Cosnett was credited in this episode but didn't appear. *In the testimony, Elias was officially declared as being the sole bomber of both events at the Grand Central and Command Center. However, in Yes, it was revealed that Liam O'Connor was the real mastermind terrorist behind the two attacks. *Duncan Howell commits suicide. *Clayton Haas is revealed to be one of the 32 FBI Agents who died in the bombing at the Command Center. Video Quantico 1x12 Season 1 Episode 12 Promo (HD) Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Alex 01.jpeg Alex 02.jpeg Alex 03.jpeg Alex 04.jpeg Alex 05.jpeg Alex 06.jpeg Alex 07.jpeg Alex 08.jpeg Alex 09.jpeg Alex 10.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= I_just_need_more_time.png Category:Season One 112 12